No longer lost
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: this is based just before the fall ending of season 4, an idea that me and a few friends came up with.


**AN: this is just a little something that I thought of a few weeks ago, that I just haven't got around to typing up.**

 **It's based just at the end of 4x12, been watching that episode again and thought of a different ending that I thought was different for all the characters.**

 **I hope that you all like it.**

 **Emma's POV**

Sitting in Granny's with Killian, Henry and Regina just talking about different aspects of what the day was like, when my parents came in and I could see Mary Margret's face. It was a mix of happiness and worry why, I wouldn't know till after she spoke.

''What's going on you guys?'' I asked

I see the look they give each other and can tell they want me to join in with whatever they are planning.

It's David that answers me ''your mother and I was thinking why don't we hold a ball?''

I hear everyone in the diner stop talking and as I look around they have all stopped what they are doing and are clearly listening to their conversation.

I just sigh and ask ''why do we need a ball?''

''Back in our land when we have a great victory over a villain or we have to say goodbye to someone we have a ball, in either their name or for everyone to celebrate victory'' Mary Margret replied.

''We want to do this but in our old ballroom, we were hoping to ask Regina if she could use her magic and create our old home by using Mr. Gold's mansion in the woods as a starting point then it could be fun'' finished David.

I looked at Regina who nodded her head and said ''yes I could do that and I can also re-create a dress and outfit for everyone that they used to wear to these party's'' she raised her voice slightly ''would you all be good with that?''

Everyone replied ''yes''

''we just need you to agree now Princess'' David said

I looked at him and then at Henry who nodded his head, then Killian who only wore a smirk on his face, and I knew what he was thinking about.

The time that we had to go back in time and correct the past that I had accdeintly messed up and we ended up having to go to ball and waltz, Killian has never forgotten that red dress I wore.

She then looked at everyone and seen that they were excited to do something that they were all used to, she couldn't deny them these.

She sighed and said ''Okay''

After that it was a whirlwind of events for the next few days, Henry was with Killian and David learning how to dance and what to wear.

While she was stuck with her mother and Regina deciding on a dress for her to wear for the night.

Finally the day of the ball had arrived, that morning Regina was able to re-create the ball room and part of the castle that used to belong to Snow and Prince Charming.

Everyone in the town was so happy to see part of their world, they felt happier and I could see it.

I was currently in the part of the castle that Regina had re-made of what would have been my mothers and fathers room.

I and Mary Margret were getting ready together, while the boys were getting ready in another room. We also had Regina in our room, but she was staying out the way and her outfit would be one of the best.

At around 7 everyone started to arrive I could see the outfits and they were all fantastic, beautiful even I couldn't think that they had the amazing outfits back in their world.

I turned away from the window to look at my mother, who looked more like the Snow White that I had heard of in stories.

She was wearing a full white dress, that a little sequence of cherry blossom petals from the bottom and then worked its way around her dress, to the centre of her bodice where a large flower was. All I could think was that is going to look great when she is dancing.

She wore her crown on her head and her hair was done with her hair having a plait from the side of her head to the middle and then working its way down ( **AN: think of what you would think of for the style of elves kind of thing…best way to describe him** ). She was also wearing white heels that had a slight pink on the shoes.

I thought she looked fantastic the queen that she was meant to be, Regina was also looking good.

I looked at her and was just really blown away, she was wearing a dress that looked the same as the one from the book. When she told everyone about her curse that she was going to cast.

The only difference her hair was down and she wasn't wearing as much heavy make-up. She looked like the perfect mix of the old Regina and the new one, the one that was slowly becoming my friend.

I turned again but towards a mirror to look at myself and I couldn't believe that I was wearing this dress.

''I always wanted to help you wear your first dress to your first ball, I know you were at the one in the past but no-one knew you then so I can't count it'' I heard Snow say.

In that outfit she could only be Snow White not Mary Margret.

''It's beautiful, I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe but I can and that really shocks me''

I was wearing a one shoulder dress that was sparkling sliver, then went around my chest to my waist then ended there. My colour was a light purple at the top and then went to the bottom, it went down to just below my knee. It flowed which was great and wearing black sparkling heels that went well with the dress over all.

My hair was down straight and Snow put what would have been my princess tiara in my hair while I was looking at myself and just like that what I thought I was seeing was wrong.

The colour and everything else was right but the lengths were just slightly off they went down to the ground, why I thought they went to my knees was probably because I had never worn one this long before.

There was a knock on the door before I could think of anything else to say and in came Prince Charming, he looked just like I thought he would and matched Snow's dress perfectly.

Just the way I thought they would.

''It's time ladies last go down, to everyone…'' I see him stop talking and just look at me.

''Oh Emma you look just like the, princess I always thought you would be''

I can't help but smile at him and a little blush come up, as we all make our way to the ballroom.

Regina is down first and meets Henry at the bottom of the staircase and they walk of together. There is a little announcement when Snow and David's turn come to walk down, the whole room stops.

I can hear the claps and the little cheers that they all do and I peek around the curtain to see them walk to the thrones at the other end of the room and can see Henry and Regina siting in their own thrones next to David.

I see him settle my mother down in her throne and then start a speech, which I'm not listening to. I'm looking for someone instead a man with a hook that I can't seem to find.

I come back to David's speech when he announces my name ''I would like to bring out Princess Emma''

I take a step back in time for the curtain to move out the way. I start to walk down the staircase the way that Snow taught me.

As I got to the bottom of the staircase, there was Killian waiting for me to escort me to the throne next to my mothers.

As we walked we had a private conversation.

''you look great princess'' he whispered to me

''thanks, don't look to bad yourself. You clean up nice pirate'' I said with a smirk and teasing tone

He chuckled under his breath and as I look sideways to him, I could see that there was a smirk on his face as well.

''Well princess we pirates do clean up well every now and again, you princess have it slightly easier huh?''

Before I could reply we reached the thrones and he gave me a kiss on the hand and walked me, my throne and then went back to the crowd.

I look at David and he nods as Snow takes my hand and then David says ''Enjoy the party my friends''

Then music starts and some people start to dance, others moving to the food and then others standing guard. I assumed that they used to do that in the enchanted forest.

 **Several hours later….**

I had danced with nearly all of the men that were from the enchanted forest, either my age or just older than me.

I hadn't danced with either my father or Killian just yet. They had been dancing with other woman of the ball, my father and mother hadn't danced just yet either.

Then the music changed and David was coming towards me, ''Can I have this dance Emma?''

I couldn't help but smile and say ''Of course''

As we got to dancing I saw my mother and Killian dancing in the middle of the dance floor as well.

''This was always what I wanted to happen me and you dancing at some important ball where I could show you off to everyone''

I could hear the pride in his voice and couldn't help but smile at him.

''I always used to dream that I was Princess, like all little girls do, I never thought it would come true'' I said with a sigh and longing

Out of David and Snow I had become closer to David since everything that had happened and he was the one that I told most of my stories. From when I was a child and I knew he told my mother but I didn't care.

Around him, Henry, my mother and Killian the walls I had built around myself were slowly leaving me and I thought that I would be bothered by it. But in truth I wasn't.

Dancing with my father I realized that this was a part of who I was and what I had missed out for 28 years of my life before Henry found me.

We danced through another 4 songs before, a hand fell on my father's shoulder.

''Mind if I interrupt?''

I looked over his shoulder and seen Killian standing behind him with my mother.

My dad just nods his heads, and Killian takes my hand as my father takes my mothers, and they go off dancing.

Just then I and Killian start to do the same thing. We say nothing to each other and just look at each other, it's all we have to say. The looks our eyes give to one another says everything to one another.

When the song finishes Killian leads me way, from the crowds and to the small garden that was located out in the back.

We sat by the water fountain, Killian's arm wrapped around my shoulders with my head on his shoulder. We sat there in contentment, I had never felt this happy in a long time.

I was at peace here and couldn't help, but think that my walls will be lower than usual from now. The words I love you, have always scared me but I feel that with Killian I could say them when the time is right.

''you all right love?''

I sighed and cuddle a little more into him and said ''never better''

We stayed there for another hour or so, before Killian decided to walk me home.

I was staying in the loft by myself, my mother and father were staying in the castle for another night.

''Thank you for walking me home, Killian'' I turn to look at him and smile at him.

''your very welcome princess''

He lifted his hand up and cupped my cheek and then we were kissing one another, just like I loved us doing.

As we broke apart he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

''goodnight princess''

''goodnight Killian''

He then gave me one more chaste kiss and walked away from me.

I loved it more than anything that we were good, that I had a relationship with my family, that after everything I don't feel so much like a lost girl anymore.

I was finally found and no longer lost.

 **I hoped that you all enjoyed this and leave a review. If you didn't then leave any suggestions about why you didn't like it.**

 **I like any type of review so not hold back with anything you want to say.**

 **See you in the next one**

 **Bye Everyone**


End file.
